Never Say Never
by you'lllovemeandI'll loveyou
Summary: Sequel to Never Let Me Go. Bobby and Kitty are settling into married life at the mansion and things have been going well. Of course, that doesn't last. Kitty has a vision, someone's going to die and time is running out to find out who and to try and stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Never Say Never

Chapter 1

 _Hi guys, this is the sequel to one of my other stories Never Let Me Go. I would recommend that you read that one before-hand. Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave a review!_

(I don't own X-Men)

….

Kitty and Bobby settled into married life quite quickly, not a lot changed, they were still teachers and X-Men but they now had permanent quarters further away from the students so they couldn't hear what… _things_ they got up at night.

There were still nights when Kitty would wake up screaming, her arms and legs thrashing as she fought against the demons wreaking havoc in her head. Bobby would have to hold her down, whispering into her ear until she came back to him. Once she realised where she was she'd relax, arms curled around Bobby, as if he was her only tether between what was real and what wasn't.

She saw the Professor once a week to talk about her visions and each week it was like a tiny bit more of the weight on her shoulders was lifted.

"Bobby… no, stop" Kitty laughed as she sat at her desk, trying to mark the assignments her class of year 10s had handed in. Bobby was standing behind her, leaning over and pressing light kisses to the side of her neck as she tried to work.

"Bobby, I have to mark these" she tried again to no avail

"It's the weekend Kit" he groaned into her neck "Weekends are supposed to be for relaxing"

"I know the type of _relaxing_ you want to do"

"You're not wrong" he said as reached around, undoing the first button of her shirt. Her small hands grabbed his, pulling them away

"Just give me 10 minutes okay? And then we can _relax_ for an hour or so" she said and with a groan he mumbled fine before lying down on the bed behind them.

5 minutes' pass before she wrings her head in her hand with a groan "Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Distracting me"

"You can't even see me at the moment!" he whined

Turning around she bit her lip "Ugh I give up" she says before climbing onto the bed, straddling him

"I thought you wanted to finish those papers"

"I thought your idea was better" she said with a smirk "But if you're not up to it "she made a move to get off him.

He quickly flipped them over, extracting a loud squeal from Kitty which he quickly silenced with his mouth.

….

Later they leave their room, blushing as they held hands while on the way down to the danger room for their training session.

"Look who left their room for once" Scott smirked from across the room

If possible Kitty blushed deeper, turning into Bobby to hide her face. Bobby on the other hand didn't mind.

"Leave them alone Scott they're still in the honeymoon phase" Jean said

"Yeah remember how bad the two of you were when you first got married?" Storm interjected.

Scott's smile quickly dropped after that, becoming rather interested in the walls.

The room signalled that the session was about to start, the room changing around them from blue walls to burning buildings and smoking debris. The group split up each going off in different directions, the session was designed to concentrate on each of their weaknesses.

Kitty glanced back towards Bobby before going east, him going north. She passed burning building after burning building, the acrid smell of smoke infiltrating her nose. A training robot came from her left, designed to test her hand to hand combat. She quickly kicked into its side, spinning so she was face to face with it. She saw that the plate across its chest was made of adamantium and swore under her breath, she wouldn't be able to use her powers on this one.

As it came flying towards her she braced her fists up, ready to dodge any incoming hits. The robot swung at her side, she spun out of the way just in time, landing a hit to its back. It stumbled slightly before going for her again, this time landing a well-placed hit to her leg, stumbling her momentarily.

She was beyond pissed now, that was definitely going to bruise. They circled each other now, each waiting for the other to make a move. It came for her first, going for her head, she swerved out of the way, going for its side, hoping to knock it down. It buckled forward and she saw her chance, twisting around and wrapping her arms around its neck, one hand smashing down on it, hoping to disable the robot.

It suddenly flew backwards, send them crashing into a wall, her head rebounding with a loud _crack!_ She yelled out but didn't release her hold until it smashed her into the wall another two times, her back and head both throbbing as she slid to the floor. Her hair was wet, she realised as her vision went in and out of focus. Bringing a hand up she tentatively touched the back of her head, her hair matted. When she pulled it back her hand was covered in scarlet coloured fluid.

Her already smashing headache suddenly intensified, eliciting a scream from her as flashed in front of her eyes.

 _Blood is sticking to her hands, congealing on her skin. The sound of someone gasping for breath. She whispers how sorry she is, tears wetting her cheeks. Someone's pulling her away, she kicks and scream as she is dragged away._

 _She watches as the doctor makes the first slice with the adamantium blade, watching with fascination how her body tries to phase back into its natural state as she screams. Blood leaks onto the table she's strapped onto, a small sedative keeping her immobile but still conscious enough to see what they're doing. She hears him say something about bone marrow, the nurse bringing over a large needle. She passes out just as they begin to push it into her hip._

 _She's sitting now, Logan in front of her as she focuses on him and not on the pain radiating in her side._ _ **Drip**_ _. This has to work, she thinks to herself. She thought about praying but she stopped believing in God a long time ago._ _ **Drip**_ _. She can hear Bobby murmuring comforting words as he rummages through their practically empty first aid box in vain. Nothing in their can help her._ _ **Drip**_ _. Charles and Magneto are murmuring in the corridor, something's not right, she doesn't need to be able to see them to know that they're worried._ _ **Drip**_ **.** _Somebody must have left a tap on somewhere, she would ask them to turn it off but she's so weak, she just wants to sleep._

 _She's standing in front of a grave, dressed in black. She can hear the professor talking as she reaches out to place a flower on the grave. The scar John gave her stands out on her forearm._

She's pulled back to reality before she has the chance to see whose name is on the grave, Jean is kneeling in front of her, shining a light in her eyes. She can hear Bobby's voice yelling at Scott in the background.

"I told you to turn the simulator off a hundred times! That thing could have killed her!"

"You can't compromise the mission because of one person Robert, what if this was a real battle? You can't just drop everything to go to her!"

"She's my wife! I don't care if a nuclear bomb is about to hit, I'm not going to leave her to bleed out on the street!"

"Guys, enough. She's awake" Jean said sternly, helping Kitty sit up "We need to get you down to the med bay, you probably have a bad concussion"

Bobby's by her side in a second, helping her up onto her feet when she protests to being carried. They slowly make their way to the infirmary, helping her onto the bed where Hank comes around with a tray of instruments.

Kitty suddenly flashes back to that lab where she was trapped in and her stomach lurches, sending her retching over the side of the bed. Jean grabs a bucket while Bobby rubs her back. When she's finished, Hank cleans the back of her head up. She needs ten stitches and her hair is gummy with blood but that's not what is unsettling her the most.

"I-I had a vision" she stammers, sitting back on the bed.

"You mean like a memory? Is that why you passed out?" Bobby asks, squeezing her hand and he sat on the bed next to her.

"I… I don't know, some of the things I'd seen before but…" she pauses, her body fraught with tension

"What? What's wrong?"

"I saw something. A funeral I think. Bobby… It was from this timeline"

….

DUN! DUN! DUN!

Someone's going to die, who could it possibly be?

So excited to be doing this sequel, please leave a review if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Say Never

Chapter 2

….

"Are you certain it was from this timeline Katherine?" Professor X asked as he sat in front of her in his office.

She swallowed before nodding "the first few visions were memories, I'd seen those places before… but the last one, I only saw a little bit but…. My scar, I saw it"

The professor nods silently, his brow furrowing as he thought it over. Bobby spoke up from where he stood beside her.

"What does that mean? If she's seeing this timeline?"

Xavier stays silent for a moment more before speaking "I can't be sure, in the other timeline, we don't know what triggered your second mutation. I think… you may be seeing visions of the future, though I'm not sure why"

Bobby looks to Kitty, fear written clearly on his face as he watched her take in this new information "What can we do? She collapsed in the middle of a training session today"

"I'm not sure if there's anything we can do, we'll keep doing our sessions but we can't physically take away her powers. We're just going to monitor things more closely now"

Bobby takes her hand, her eyes meeting his for the first time since they entered the office "You're going to be okay. Whatever is going on we'll figure this out"

She nods, staring down at their intertwined hands. Usually just being near Bobby could calm down any unsettling feelings she had but she couldn't escape the heavy lead like feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She was missing something, some piece of the puzzle and she couldn't relax until she figured out what it was.

…..

As soon as they were finished talking, she bolts from the office, phasing through the door and running. She can hear Bobby calling after her but keeps going, she needed to release some of this frustration and she didn't want to say something she'd regret.

Phasing down 3 levels, she lands in the gym, heading straight for the treadmill and putting it on the fastest she could handle. She runs for a good hour, her lungs burning and her legs screaming for her to stop when a cough comes from behind her.

Sighing, she turns off the machine, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand as she steps off it and turns to face Logan "You want something?"

"So, this is where you've been hiding? Your husband is looking for you"

"I know, that's why I'm down here" she says as she heads over to the punching bags, grabbing some of the tape and wrapping her hands

"Look, I'm no expert of the whole marriage thing" he says, coming over to her "But isn't the whole point to have someone to go to when things are crap? Not avoid them?"

She glares at him, finishing up with her hands "You're right, you're not an expert on marriage" she snarks, taking her first hit on the punching bag. She continues to beat out some of her anger for a few minutes before exhaling heavily, resting her forehead against her arm on the bag "I can't talk to him right now"

"Why?"

"Why?!" she scoffs, turning around to face him "Did the professor not tell you what's going on? My life has just been turned upside down, _again._ And Bobby… I've just dragged him into another mess, he doesn't deserve this"

"Maybe you should let him figure out what he does and doesn't deserve" Logan says "the kid loves you, anyone can see that. And I know that you love him, so stop with all this angsty teenage bullshit and go and talk to him like an adult"

She glares at him for a few moments before scowling and unwrapping her hands, going to look for her husband. On her way out, she pauses at the door "Thank you Logan" she mutters, getting a grumble in response before running off.

…

He's in their room, sitting on their bed when she enters. He looks up as she phases through the door, sighing in relief and going to wrap his arms around her "I was worried about you"

"I'm sorry" she mumbles against his shoulder, winding her arms around his back "I shouldn't have run off, I was just upset and scared and I didn't want to take it out on you"

"isn't that what I'm here for" he laughs, pulling away so that he could kiss her hair "talk to me, tell me what's going on in that head of yours"

Sighing, she pulls them both down into a sitting position on their bed, facing each other "I've always loved my powers, I mean, they enable me to help people and without them I never would have met you" she says with a small smile "But today, for the first time… I wished I never had them" she bites into her lip, fiddling with her wedding ring "Things were finally going good and then this happens? It's not fair, I don't want these powers"

He holds her hand, rubbing over her knuckles with his thumb "I wish there was some way I could make this better for you"

"I just, I feel so angry. And I feel like I've just dragged you into another one of my messes and I hate it"

"Dragged me into it?"

"Yes, dragged you into it. I mean, is this what you had in mind when you thought of our life? More nightmares, constantly being terrified, watching me slowly lose my mind?"

"That's not going to happen" he says firmly, holding her face in his hands "Okay? I won't let it. I'm not losing you again. And as for dragging me into this, I remember making a vow to always be by your side, remember?"

"That was before this"

"Doesn't matter, I meant it then and I still mean it now, none of this changes that. Your mess is my mess Kit, for better or for worse"

"But is this the kind of life you want? Always running, always fighting against something? I just… I don't think I could ever raise a family like that" she mutters, looking away

"Then we'll leave"

That grabs her attention. Her eyes glance up to meet his in in shock "Leave?"

He nods, moving his hands back down to meet hers "We'll go someplace new, make a fresh start. I don't know how we'll get jobs but I'm sure we'll figure it out"

She stares at him in shock for a moment, her mouth opens but no words come out. Eventually she clears her throat, stumbling over her words "B-but… you love this place… our family is here"

"You're my family" he pulls one of their joined hands to his lips, kissing the knuckle just below her wedding ring "I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard, it would be difficult leaving everyone here. But if leaving means I never have to see you unconscious on the floor again then I'll do it, I'll do whatever it takes"

She manages a small smile, swiftly bring her lips to his for a few moments before resting her forehead against his "I love you, so much"

It's his turn to smile now, pecking her lips a couple times "I love you more…so, what do you want to do?"

She pulls back, sighing deeply "I don't want to leave, not if we don't have to. This place is our home"

"Then we'll stay" he says, squeezing her hands again "But you have to tell me if things are getting worse, I'm not risking your health"

She nods "deal… can we just lie down for a bit? I just want you to hold me"

"whatever you want" he mutters, moving to lie down on the bed and pulling her into his arms so that her head could rest against his shoulder.

She wraps an arm around his waist, nuzzling her head against him further as his fingertips trace patterns against the bare skin of her shoulder.

"We're going to be okay Kit, I promise you".


End file.
